


The Deal

by Shleymeister



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Courting Rituals, M/M, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shleymeister/pseuds/Shleymeister
Summary: The Katsuki family makes a deal with Victor NikiforovAn omega for their lands





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Yuri on Ice omegaverse week! Prompt: Arranged Marriage with courting

The sun set in Hasetsu, the evening sky exploded in vibrant colors as the sun's bright rays slowly disappeared. Inside Yutopia Manor, where the ruling family presided, the Katsuki family sat at their grand dining table. Dinner had been served to both the Katsukis and their guest. The youngest, Yuuri Katsuki, sat in between his sister, Mari, and the guest of honor, Viktor Nikiforov.

The Nikiforov family, one of the most powerful dynasties in Russia, have spread their influence to Hasetsu. In order to remain in power, Toshiro Katsuki made a deal. He would give one of the omegas in Hasetsu to the Nikiforov Heir. There was a ceremony, with every omega in Hasetsu on a line that Viktor would look through to choose his bride. Viktor looked through the entire line and and refused all of them, instead choosing to gift the ring to the youngest Katsuki, as an initiation to courtship. Yuuri, being apart of the noble family, was excluded from the line. But Viktor had seen Yuuri long enough when he first arrived to know he was an omega. 

The dinner was meant to be a celebratory feast for Viktor and his new omega, but instead the air was tense. Yuuri shook his leg up and down, the sapphire courtship ring sparkling in the candle light. A courtship between an omega and alpha is like an engagement. A ring constitutes the bond between them. Once married, a bond mark will take the place of the ring. 

“Awfully devious to offer me every omega in town but your son, Katsuki.” Viktor said, a possessive grip on Yuuri’s thigh. “But I️ forgive you, after all, I️ could tell Yuuri was an omega from the moment I️ saw him.” 

Viktor was an alpha. His pheromones potent and dominant. The omega in Yuuri knew Viktor was a prime example of an alpha. The irrational side of him was delighted that such a fine alpha wanted him. The rational side was riddled with horrible anxiety. Yuuri fiddled with the ring. Yuuri knew that his freedom would be gone. As selfish as it was, Yuuri was okay with being out of the line up, but even then it didn’t work. Yuuri didn’t understand why Viktor chose him in the first place. The courtship process would take a two week period before the wedding. Yuuri and Viktor would exchange gifts. 

“There was a reason for that.” Mari muttered, taking a bite of pork. 

“Yuuri’s an omega, and the deal was that I️ could court an omega from Hasetsu.” Viktor said, “Keeping him out isn’t part of the deal. The deal to keep my men out of Hasetsu.”

“They were just trying protect me.” Yuuri said quietly. Viktor smiled softly, leaning in close to Yuuri, his cheek setting on Viktor’s head. 

“It’s understandable,” Viktor said, “I️’d want to protect you too.” 

Yuuri shifted under his family’s eyes as Viktor became affectionate. The alpha didn’t seem to care that his family was there, but embarrassment burned at his cheeks. “Viktor, is it alright if you come with me to the hot springs.” 

Viktor’s eyes widened in surprise, “That’s pretty forward of you, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri flushed, “Th-that’s not what I️ meant-”

Viktor chuckled, nuzzling Yuuri softly. “It’s alright, I’d love to join you.”

Yuuri nodded, looking over to his parents, “May we be excused?” 

Yuuri’s mother and father shared a look before Toshiro nodded. 

Yuuri bowed, stood up with Viktor and ushered him to follow him to the hot springs. Viktor followed, stroking the scent gland. Yuuri shuddered in response.

“Is there a reason you wanted me all to yourself?” Viktor whispered. 

“I️-I️ wanted to know.” Yuuri said, “Why me?”

“Why not you?” Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist. 

“There’s other omegas a lot better than me- why would you risk breaking the deal for me?” Yuuri whispered, turning from Viktor’s view. 

“When I️ came to Hasetsu I️ was ready to bring this providence under my control. Then, I️ saw you.” Viktor turned Yuuri towards him, rising his hands to the omega’s face. “God, I️ thought my heart was going to fall out of my chest.” Viktor smiled, “But I knew you wouldn’t want my ring if I took your lands. So, I️ offered a deal. An alliance for an omega. I️ wasn’t very happy when your father offered everyone but you.” 

“The deal was… for me?” 

“I️ want to spend the rest of my life with you. No one has ever made me feel like this.” Viktor said, pressing their foreheads together, breathing in Yuuri’s scent. “You smell like home, cinnamon and strawberries.”

Viktor smelled like smoke and spice; an evening spent by a fire in a cold night. Home. Yuuri looked up at Viktor, his heart pounding in his ears. A sudden burst of confidence ran through Yuuri’s chest as leaned closer to Viktor, lacing their fingers together. “How about you and I️ go to the hot springs together to spend some quality time together.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s pupils expanded as he leaned closer to the omega. Yuuri smiled, unsure where this confidence came from but decided to continue for as long as this could get. Yuuri pulled Viktor towards the springs. 

The hot springs were warm and steamy, Yuuri’s favorite place to think. Yuuri never thought he’d lead an alpha there, but there he was. Yuuri led Viktor to the edge of the water. Nervous, Yuuri fiddled with his kimono. The long sleeved style of the furisode kimono moved as Yuuri shifted his obi off. As Yuuri began to undress, Viktor stayed on the edge, watching Yuuri. 

The omega cocked an eyebrow, “Aren’t you going to undress as well?” 

Viktor blinked as if caught out of a trance. He smiled sheepishly as he moved to remove his own fur clothes. While Yuuri’s outfit was more complicated, Viktor was out of his clothes quick. The alpha stepped into the water, sighing softly at ithe relaxing heat. Yuuri slipped his kimono off, leaving himself bare to his mate. The omega stepped into the steaming water, allowing himself to become submerged in the spring. Viktor trapped Yuuri in his arms, both leaning in for a kiss. A kiss turned into passionate kissing with wandering hands. Viktor broke the kiss to trail hot, wet kisses down Yuuri’s neck and scent gland. Viktor’s hands trailed down to Yuuri’s cock, softly rubbing. Yuuri moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. Viktor looked up at his mate, biting down on his scent gland.

“You’ve accepted my ring, and soon you’ll accept mark.”


End file.
